Vacuum Cleaner
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: What's more annoying then a yapping dog while you're trying to vacuum? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes that dog needs to be thrown about a window, and if she doesn't shut up soon, I think she'll be out that window before I'm done. Her or my husband who just sits on the couch and reads all day. Zelink oneshot AU Modern Hyrule


**ovo**

**Strange title, eh?**

**Weeeeelll, story time~**

**I have a little puppy Yorkie and she NEVER SHUTS UP when I have to vacuum the house before company comes over...  
So while I was screaming at her and getting a massive headache... .**

**I got inspiration for this~  
:D**

**So, this is just a humorous, written for fun fanfic.  
Well...  
All of mine are written for fun, so XD**

* * *

The Vacuum Cleaner

Zelda shut off the vacuum cleaner and looked at her husband in annoyance. "Take that stupid dog out."

He kept staring at the book he was reading like he hadn't heard her.

"Link."

…

"LINK AVALON."

…

Zelda closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

She took small steps toward the couch very quietly and picked up the remote for the TV.

She raised it up over her head and…

_***WHACK***_

"**OW WHAT THE-"**

"**I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THAT DOG OUT."**

"What dog?!"

"**IDIOT, OUR STUPID DOG."**

"**WHY ARE YOU YELLING? YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP THE BABY!"**

"**HAVE YOU NOT HEARD THAT DOG BARKING THE WHOLE 10 MINUTES I WAS VACUUMING THE FREAKIN' LIVING ROOM?!"**

"**NO."**

"You're deaf…"

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_"

Link looked over to Zelda and smirked.

"What did I tell you?"

"Shut the heck up."

Link rolled his eyes and looked back toward his book.

Zelda glared at him and yanked his glasses off from behind and he turned back around.

"Take the dog out."

"And if I don't?"

"**YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT."**

Link closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Fine."

Zelda smiled and handed him back his glasses. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever…" Link sighed, grabbing them and getting up off the couch.

Zelda walked off to their room and pulled the crying baby out of the crib.

"Shhhhhhh…" She shushed her little baby while bouncing her up and down slowly and gently.

She walked out of their room and looked into the computer room where the dog's cage sat.

And the dog was in that cage.

Zelda tried to push her anger down and she looked into the den.

Link was still sitting there.

Reading that book.

"_**LINK.**_"

He held up his pointer finger, saying '_Hold on…_'

'_OH HECK NO._' Zelda thought as she stood there, cradling her baby.

The baby stopped crying and Zelda put her back in the crib slowly.

She tried as hard as she could not to stomp out of the room and to the Den.

She got into the den without waking the little baby in the crib and she made it over to Link.

She ripped the book from his hands and glared at him.

He turned back around and glared at her. "I was at the best part!"

"To bad."

"Ze-"

"**YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT NOW MOVE."**

"But Zel-"

"**Shut. It."**

Link sighed and closed his eyes. "Gosh…"

"Link. I swear… **TAKE THAT DOG OUT.**"

Link sighed again and got up. "Happy?"

"Not yet."

Zelda folded her arms cross her chest and waited for him to leave.

He looked at her, then to the floor and finally made his way toward the bedroom.

Zelda smiled as she heard the crate being opened and saw her husband lead the Labrador puppy outside.

She happily walked over to the vacuum cleaner and turned it on, resuming with cleaning the house for Link's family to come over for his Birthday.

"Link…"

"What?"

"Did you bring the dog back inside?"

"Yeah, why?"

Zelda stared at him a long time and frowned.

"You… UGH."

"What?"

"That animal keeps barking EVERY TIME I turn on the vacuum cleaner. Do you not hear her?"

"Yeah I do, but it's not gonna kill you Zel."

"She's driving me NUTS."

"How much more of the house are you vacuuming?"

"Our room, the bathrooms, and the dining room." She listed to her husband in annoyance.

He nodded and moved her over from the vacuum cleaner, and he grabbed it, switching it on.

"What are you-"

He switched it back off. "You take the her on a walk with Tayra and I'll finish cleaning the house so you don't have to hear her bark at the vacuum cleaner."

"But what about her barking at the dogs around-"

"She, for some odd reason, doesn't barks at dogs. I don't know why or have a clue on why, but just take her and the baby on a walk, okay?" Link spoke softly to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his forehead to hers.

Zelda smiled and kissed his lips slowly, and then pulled away. "Thank you."

Link laughed and quick kissed her once more. "No problem."

Zelda stood there and gazed in his eyes lovingly until-

'_Raaf! Raaf!'_

Zelda and Link separated as Zelda glared towards her bedroom where the dong was.

"I'm gonna get going…" Zelda spoke through her teeth.

"I'll get Tayra ready." Link kissed Zelda's temple and walked off to the baby's room.

Zelda nodded and walked off to her room and got out the little Lab puppy.

"Alright," Zelda started speaking to her, "You don't need to bark, no. Mommy's got a headache already from you barking, so NO."

The puppy sniffed and wagged her tail.

"Good girl."

"Sooo?"

Zelda laid down next to her husband on the bed and moaned. "She ran me into a tree, and THEN Tayra began to cry, so Lai started to bark and then the people that lived al around where we were came out of their homes and began to yell at me."

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry, love. That's all over now."

Zelda nodded and sighed. "Wait…" she paused, "You're supposed to be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Aww, Zellie, please-"

"Couch. NOW." she threatened, pointing to the door as he slid out of the bed.

"Fine…" Link mumbled to his wife and he began to leave the room.

Though, as he left, he closed the door a bit to loudly and thus started some little barks.

Zelda moaned and heard the door open again.

"I got it."

Zelda gave him and evil glare and the buried her face in her pillows.

After a few minutes passed, Link came back in and slid under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, and lifted her head out from under her pillows.

"Please Zel, can I stay?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No…"

"Pwease?" He asked while pulling her closer to him by her waist and kissing her neck softly.

Zelda moaned in pleasure, but then tried to push him away, "No… Link…"

But Link kept his grip tight on her, "Why?"

"Stop…" She whispered, trying to get him away from her.

Link still refused and kissed her neck once more.

That time Zelda gave in.

What was the use?

He was gonna win anyway…

"Goodnight Zellie." Link whispered in her ear as she drifted off.

"Night… ni..gh…t…"

Link chuckled softly and kissed her lips softly one last time before going to bed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'_Raarf Raaaarrrrowwwww'_

"Liiiiiinkkkk…" Zelda cried, wining into her pillow.

"I got it…" he sighed, getting out of bed to shut the dog up.

'_Stupid vacuum cleaner.'_ Zelda said in her head, wishing she could throw the dog out the window.

* * *

**Soooooo  
How was it?  
by the ending I think it went down hill, but it was just for fun, and to get out all my agitation XD  
Hope you enjoyed it~**

**R&R  
or not, w/e**


End file.
